a child hero
by SHAYNESQUALL
Summary: a boy named shayne tries to become as strong as his father-cahp 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Hey yo, here we go again with the pain I feel isn't real but in my mind  
  
But I find myself in places with names, but not faces  
  
My memory races at speeds hundred degrees  
  
My soul it bleeds devil must have planted the seed  
  
Now it feels like my backs against the wall, I'm taking the fall  
  
Whenever I call nobody's responding at all  
  
But I don't know who I could trust they screaming my name  
  
I need somebody to help me out of the flame  
  
A quote from Linkin Park's song "PPR:KUT" featured on their album 'REANIMATION'. They rock man! They R The best!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shayne, Nick/Nicholas, Karajan, Beau, Luke and that's all from this chapter, all the rest belong to squaresoft.lucky bastards!  
  
A/N: its about a kid who is trying to be just like his father and save the world... read, now! And R&R, PPLEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSE! ^_^  
  
A/N2: OK now! "People! We have a very special guest for you tonight! I'd like to introduce.MR HAHN!" From "Cure for the Itch" on Linkin Park's album 'Hybrid Theory'.  
  
Ok, let me get onto what I'm saying. 1st of all, this chapter, it has been fixed up, you know, spelling and grammar, some typing errors and all. So, I hope you enjoy the more fixed up version of this story.  
  
A CHILD HERO  
CHAPTER 1 - TIMBER UNDER ATTACK?  
  
Shayne was a 13 yr old kid, living with his parents still, at Balamb Garden. He was a great warrior for his age, one of the best in fact. He was just playing his PS2 when Selphie walked into his house...  
  
"Hey Shayne, have you seen Irvine?"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Shayne replied.  
  
"Yes, well have you?" Selphie asked again.  
  
"Um, Ii think he was, um, in his dorm?" Shayne stumbled.  
  
"Man I can never rely on you can I? I'll just go ask Rinoa" Selphie said as she walked out. "Never rely on me, my ass" Shayne mumbled. Shayne kept playing his PS2 game, METAL GEAR SOLID 2: SUBSTANCE. "Yeah kill that soldier...no.NO!! Don't die!! You idiot, you can't die!"  
  
"What the fuck are you crying out that for?" a mysterious voice, to us, says  
  
"Huh? Oh, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Well if you're my enemies follower, then yeah, you do!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I just had to bring you a message from my master"  
  
"Yeah what does 'your master' want, Luke?"  
  
"Sir Nicholas wishes to see you A.S.A.P" Luke ordered.  
  
"You know I hate that dickhead! Do I have to see him immediately?"  
  
"A.S.A.P, and by the looks of things, you look like you could go see him now." replied Luke in a serious voice.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But no tricks, ok?"  
  
"Of course!" Luke replied.  
  
They left the room and went toward Nicholas's lair (and/or just outside his mum's house) in Balamb, so they went to Nicholas's place, which was a cave, and entered.  
  
"Hey Nicholas, where are ya?!" Shayne called out while walking through the candle-lit cave.  
  
"IN MY OFFICE" Nicholas spoke over the speakerphone and it echoed through the cave.  
  
"Right" Shayne said to himself. "What a dump" Shayne thought to himself while walking past car tyres and bugs crawling on the walls, while following Luke. They soon came to a door, which had a gold plate on the door saying 'NICHOLAS'S OFFICE'.  
  
"This is Nicholas's office" Luke informed Shayne  
  
"Oh, really? Is it Nicholas's office??! I would never have guessed" Shayne replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do not mock me! Now enter" Luke told Shayne.  
  
"Tch, fine." Shayne entered the room, "Hey Nicholas, watcha want? I don't have all day!" Shayne said as he walked into the room and sat down.  
  
"I have a proposal for you..." Nicholas started,  
  
"I already told you, I'm not gonna marry you!!"  
  
"Damn" Nicholas mumbled, "I have something to ask of you..."  
  
"What is it?" Shayne questioned  
  
"I want you to join me!"  
  
"NO WAY!! Why would I wanna join you!!?? You're just a thief! And a killer!!" Shayne screamed, jumping up from the chair.  
  
"You are a killer as well! I've seen you kill!"  
  
"I've killed the bad, unlike you, you kill the good!"  
  
"You have killed 100 monsters and 50 machines," Nicholas told him  
  
"You keeping count?"  
  
"You are just like your father, aren't you? Your little sarcastic remarks. The same he said to my father"  
  
"Hey, leave my father out of this!" Shayne warned.  
  
"Your father is the reason your here!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Yeah that's right, your here coz of your father, he did it to your mama and that made you!" Nicholas laughed, "Just joking!"  
  
"That's not funny, Nicholas!" Shayne yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Please, call me nick"  
  
"Nick, do not make jokes!"  
  
"Poor, poor, Shayne" Nick said sympathetically, yet sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Shayne yelled, and it echoed through the cave, "I AM LEAVING!!" Shayne told nick as he got up out of his chair.  
  
"Farewell, I'll see you later on, trust me" nick said evilly, with a grin on his face as Shayne exited the room.  
  
Shayne exited the cave on his lonesome. He decided not to go home, but go to his friend, Beau's house. A couple of minutes later he arrived at Beau's place. [Knock, knock] Shayne knocked on the door, and the door opened and Beau was standing there wearing his black 3-quarter pants and his grey button up shirt.  
  
"Hey Shayne" Beau said,  
  
"Hey Beau, wassup?" Shayne asked  
  
"Not much, what brings you here?"  
  
"My legs..."  
  
"Funny, very funny" they both laughed for a bit, and once they finished laughing someone was finally able to speak  
  
"So what do you want?" Beau asked.  
  
"Um, I was just at nicks so-called 'lair' and well, I didn't feel like going home, so I came here" Shayne explained.  
  
"I asked you what you want to do, not what you just did!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, um, I don't know, why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"'Why?' 'Cause I don't feel like it," Beau said.  
  
"Just c'mon. Now!" Shayne pulled him outside.  
  
"Whoa!" Beau yelled as he was pulled out. They started walking and they past some girls in bikinis.  
  
"Check that out man" Beau said perving on the girls. "Hey man I have a girl, her names Taria, remember?" Shayne informed Beau.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's a fine piece of work"  
  
"HEY!" Shayne screamed.  
  
"Hehehe, sorry, but its the truth, y'know?" Beau pretty much commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know...but still, that doesn't give you any reason to say it, you know?" Shayne told Beau.  
  
"Fine, but let me ask you something, where are we going??" Beau asked, puzzled, looking around.  
  
"I dunno, why don't we go to, um, the, um, ...arcade!?" Shayne suggested as they passed the train station.  
  
"Ok, then! I haven't checked it out before, but I heard it was pretty good." Beau said, excited.  
  
"Yeah, it is only new isn't it?" Shayne asked.  
  
"Um, I think so, oh well" Beau answered and they just stayed silent as they went toward the new arcade. On top of the arcade there was a big sign and written on it was 'ARCADE'. As Beau and Shayne looked at the sign they shrugged and walked in. there weren't many people in there, just about 3 or so. They started walking toward the 'driving simulation 3' game.  
  
"I'm first!" Beau claimed the machine.  
  
"Damn" Shayne said when Beau claimed it.  
  
Meanwhile while Beau and Shayne played Selphie is still searching for Irvine  
  
"Where is he??" Selphie questioned while running around garden searching for Irvine. As she turned the corner she saw Rinoa. "Hey Rinny!!" Selphie called out to Rinoa.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Selph! What's up??" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Have you seen Irvine?? I've been looking for him all over garden and I can't find him anywhere!" Selphie rushed out.  
  
"Um, I think I saw him at the cafe, why?"  
  
"I need too ask him something, thanks, see ya later!" Selphie called out as she ran toward the cafe. When she arrived there she saw him inside having a drink sitting by himself. She walked through the door and walked up to Irvine. He was wearing his usual cowboy hat and his normal clothes and coat. "Hey Irvy, whtcha doing?" Selphie asked as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Sephy. Nothing much, why?" Irvine replied looking up at Selphie.  
  
"I just needed to ask you somethin..."  
  
"Ask me what?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Um, uh, oh yeah that's right! Um, are you able to go and see Squall? He wants to talk to you" Selphie asked. "Uh, I guess so!" Irvine said happily, "Do you wanna come with me Seffy??" Irvine asked.  
  
"Um, why not?" Selphie said cheerfully. So they left to go to Squalls office. When they arrived they started talking to Squall...  
  
And back at the arcade Beau and Shayne are almost finished.  
  
"Yeah!! I beat your time!!" Beau had just finished a lap of the 'driving simulation 3' game and beaten Shayne's time.  
  
"Damn, you did too, oh well, I'm getting bored, how bout you?" Shayne complained.  
  
"Yeah, this is too easy, I wanna go home" Beau looked at his watch "man its already 5 pm, lets go"  
  
"Yeah you're right" Shayne said.  
  
"I'm always right. Hehehe" Beau looked up in pride.  
  
"...Lets just go, ok?"  
  
"Tch, fine" Beau said as they started to leave. Well, after they left, Beau went home and Shayne went to his dorm, where he and his father and mother lived together, in garden. When he got home, his mother was home and she was cooking.  
  
"Hi mum, I'm home!!" Shayne called out as he walked in.  
  
"Oh hey Shayne, I'm in the kitchen" his mum called out to him. As he walked into the kitchen he asked.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"I'm cooking Chocobo and Veges" she replied. When he was in the kitchen he saw she was wearing an apron with her dark hair tied back and her blue dress,  
  
A/N: [yep you know who it is] [if you've played the game that is!]  
  
So as I was saying she was cooking. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. His PS2 was just lying on the ground with game cases spread around it, only a few, he decided to watch TV. On TV was the news...the news...the news...oh and pre-school. "Ok, I guess that's not a good idea, ill just go on the computer" Shayne thought. So he turned on the computer and played games.  
  
[An hour later]  
  
"Yeah, kill him!" Shayne was playing 'doom' on the computer. His father walked inside.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, hey Shayne!" his father called out.  
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
"Hey Squall!" Shayne and Rinoa called back.  
  
A/N: [yeah you guessed it, they're married]  
  
"What's for dinner?" Squall asked as he walked in.  
  
"Um, I'm cooking Chocobo and Veges" Rinoa replied.  
  
"...Yum" Squall almost didn't say but Rinoa gave him an evil stare "oh god, it better not get burnt, and she better not kill me! How long will it be?" Squall asked.  
  
"Half an hour" Rinoa replied.  
  
"Hey Shayne, why don't we go out and train?" Squall asked his son.  
  
"Ok" Shayne replied in a dull voice. As they went outside Squall called to Rinoa  
  
"We wont be long!" and they left out toward the training centre.  
  
"Hey dad, what if we encounter a 'T-Rexaur'?" Shayne asked Squall.  
  
"Well, we'll just do our best against it. I'll talk to you more if we battle one" Squall told Shayne.  
  
"Ok, dad" Shayne said. They went off and started fighting some grats.  
  
'Battle begins with 2 grats'  
  
"Hey dad! Let me take this one!" Shayne said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure" Shayne replied.  
  
"Ok, then... GO ON TAKE IT!!" Shayne nodded and grabbed his gunblade and jumped into his fighting stance.  
  
"Time to go down, Grat!" Shayne yelled. Shayne ran up to the first Grat and attacked it.  
  
"Damn it's not dead!" Shayne screamed.  
  
"Its ok, Shayne ill take it down..."  
  
"No dad, I wanna kill it!!" Shayne butted in.  
  
"Ok, go for it, I'll go for the other one" Squall told Shayne. Squall attacked the second grat and it was almost dead. Shayne attacked the fist grat again, but it still wouldn't go down.  
  
"Damn, why wont you die!!"  
  
"Shayne its ok! Even if you can't beat it in two shots you can still take down that rival of yours!"  
  
"Nick." Shayne thought.  
  
"Shayne, you can do it, I know you can" Squall told his son.  
  
"Right! Now, RENZOKUKEN!!" Squall hit the grat 6 times perfectly and it went down.  
  
"Yeah! I did it!" Shayne yelled with joy. "You did it Shayne!" Squall congratulated Shayne.  
  
"Now just one hit and this one will go down! Aaahhhhhh!!" Squall hit it and it went down.  
  
'End of battle'  
  
"Man, that was tiring. You ok Shayne?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm 'huff' fine" Shayne replied trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ok, lets go" Squall commanded. Shayne nodded and they started to walk again, they walked toward the 'secret area' and soon enough they had another battle.  
  
'Battle begins'  
  
3 grats appear and Squall and Shayne killed them quickly  
  
'Battle ends'  
  
"Hey, dinner'll be ready soon, lets go home" Squall told Shayne.  
  
"Ok, dad!" Shayne replied. They left the training centre and as they past the parking lot they ran into Zell.  
  
"Hey Squall! How ya goin?!" Zell called out.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Zell, I'm fine" Squall replied.  
  
"Hey Shayne! How you?" Zell asked Shayne.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Shayne asked.  
  
"I'm doin' fine, hey Squall um, would you be able to go see cid? He wants to talk to you." Zell asked Squall.  
  
"Sure, c'mon Shayne lets go!" as they went toward Cid's office Shayne called out,  
  
"See ya Zell!" and they left.  
  
'A couple of minutes later'  
  
Squall and Shayne walked into Cid's office. It was a new one since the 'bridge' was in his old office, but it was still very similar. Cid was sitting at his desk going through some papers. Squall and Shayne started toward his desk. "You asked for me?" Squall asked and cid was startled. "Whoa, warn me next time when you come in!" cid said.  
  
"Sorry" Squall apologised.  
  
"You're Cid?" Shayne asked.  
  
"Yes, I am headmaster cid, who are you?" cid replied to Shaynes comment.  
  
"This is Shayne, my son, I told you about him, remember?" Squall told cid.  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember, I heard you were a good fighter Shayne, is this true?" cid asked.  
  
"You wanna find out?" giving Cid a death look.  
  
"Shayne!" Squall yelled.  
  
"I'm just kidding, just kidding" Shayne apologised, and they continued talking.  
  
"So, why did you call me up?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right. Um, there seems to be a problem in Timber again..." cid started  
  
"Oh, no. Rinoas gonna be worried" Squall thought.  
  
"Where's Timber?" Shayne asked.  
  
"Timber is a little town in galbadia, where mum came from, remember?" Squall told Shayne.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now I remember" Shayne said.  
  
"Let me continue..." cid said, "Timber has been invaded, but not by galbadians, they are some other people, no one knows who they are, well its been 12 hours since they started invading. All we know about them is their leaders name is 'karajan'" cid continued.  
  
"So, so far we know karajan, anyone else?" Squall asked.  
  
"No, we are still doing our research, and what I really called you up here for is for you to leave with 2 others for your 'party', and to leave ASAP" cid told Squall.  
  
"Well, right now we have to go have dinner or Rinoa will get angry, and you know what she's like when she gets angry!" Squall told cid,  
  
"Ok, just get back to me ASAP" cid told Squall.  
  
"Ok, ill get back to you," Squall said, getting up,  
  
"Come on Shayne, lets go eat" Squall said to Shayne.  
  
"Ok, bye cid!" and they left to go back to their dorm room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================  
  
A/N: that is the end of the chapter! Please R&R send any comments, any at all PLEASE! I need them... I'm.all...alone... BYE!! SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	2. a child hero chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything made by squaresoft, they do! Damn them! Well, if they didn't exist this story wouldn't, so I have to thank them as well! Well, I only own the people who aren't owned by squaresoft, ok? R&R please?! Thanks to Chichiri's girl.  
  
A CHILD HERO  
CHAPTER 2 - THE BIG DECISION  
  
When I last wrote Squall and Shayne had just finished talking to cid about Timber being invaded and they had just left Cid's office...  
  
Squall and Shayne left Cid's office and started walking home. "Shayne?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes dad?" Shayne asked.  
  
"When we get home, don't say anything about Timber being invaded, ok?" Squall told Shayne.  
  
"Why?" Shayne asked.  
  
"Your mother will get worried and want to go, that's why" Squall told him.  
  
"But, dad...i have to say it now, or never! I wanna go to!" Shayne yelled and they stopped. "I want to fight alongside you, dad!" Shayne told his father almost yelling.  
  
"I can't let you go Shayne! Your mother will get worried!" Squall informed Shayne using a sturdy voice.  
  
"But I have to go!! To prove myself!! You've seen how good I am!! Please dad, for me!?" Shayne pleaded to Squall.  
  
"Damn kid! He'll get killed if he comes," Squall thought. "Look, just... ok, I'll think about it" Squall told Shayne.  
  
"You don't have long!" Shayne told him. They kept walking home.  
  
"Just don't say anything, ok?" Squall asked.  
  
"Ok, dad" and they stopped talking. Soon enough, they got home.  
  
"Where have you guys been?! I've been worried sick!" Rinoa yelled as they walked inside.  
  
"I knew she'd be angry," Squall thought. "We've just finished fighting some grats, that's all!" Squall said happily, and scared at the same time.  
  
"Oh, really? Let me ask Shayne" Rinoa said.  
  
"Oh shit! She's gonna ask Shayne! He's terrible at lying!" Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Shayne, where were you and your father?" Rinoa asked. "Um, we were... crap, this is gonna be hard! Um, fighting, like dad said?" he said in a trying to lie voice. "What are you keeping from me Squall!?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"...Nothing!" Squall told her hesitantly.  
  
"Tell me!" Rinoa said.  
  
"...Ok, but you have to promise me something!" Squall ordered.  
  
"What...?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"You wont get involved" Squall told her.  
  
"Fine! Little does he know, I'll probably end up getting involved anyway, coz I'm a sorceress!" Rinoa thought.  
  
"Ok...Timber is being invaded, and cid has asked me to take 2 other people to help Timber and get rid of the invaders" Squall informed her.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO!" Rinoa yelled. "But you promised..." Squall started but Rinoa butted in.  
  
"I don't care, I am a sorceress, you'll need me!" Rinoa told him.  
  
"You need to take care of Shayne!" Squall told her.  
  
"STOP!" Shayne yelled and they stopped arguing. "MUM! STAY HERE! I CAN REASURE YOU TIMBER WILL BE SAFE! AND DAD...I AM COMING WITH YOU! LIKE IT OR NOT!" Shayne commanded loudly. Then there was silence for a minute.  
  
"I've never seen Shayne so fired up! He looked like he could do anything! If I let him come, he might get all fired up again! Then he could do what he did this afternoon!" Squall thought in thrill.  
  
"Shayne, what happened to you?" Rinoa thought.  
  
"What did I just do? What happened?" Shayne thought to himself.  
  
"Shayne, I've reached my decision... your coming with me" Squall started  
  
"Yes!" Shayne screamed in his mind.  
  
"Under one rule. Don't die, Ok? And any enemy does not live unless I say so, ok?" Squall told him. Shayne nodded. "Ok, then I just need one more person. Who should it be?" Squall asked himself. Rinoa was looking at Squall as if to say 'pick me, pick me!' "I'm sorry Rinoa, I just cant put your life at stake!" Squall told her.  
  
"Pplleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassseee?" Rinoa asked pleadingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, you cant go" Squall said.  
  
"I must, though!" Rinoa whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no!" Squall told her. "And there is nothing you can do to make me take you!" Squall said. "I'm sorry Rinoa, really, I am, its just I don't want to worry about you while I'm fighting, ok?" Squall said, softly.  
  
"...Ok. But don't get killed, ok?" Rinoa asked Squall.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I defeated Ultimecia, remember!?" Squall said, proudfully.  
  
A/N: is that a word? Oh, well I just didn't know the word I wanted to use so I just wrote the one closest to what I thought it was! :P  
  
"With my help, that is!" Rinoa told him.  
  
"And mine!" a voice butted in.  
  
"Yes, me as well!" another voice.  
  
"Same here!" more voices.  
  
"Hey, what about me?!" the last voice butted in.  
  
"What?" Squall turned around to see Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell standing in the doorway.  
  
"We heard about the Timber incident, and immediately thought of Rinoa!" Zell said.  
  
"You're the one who told me to go and see cid. So why did you have to go up?" Squall asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, he just called me to come up and speak to him" Quistis said.  
  
"Same with all of us!" Selphie said.  
  
"Why would he want to talk to me alone, and all of you at once?" Squall questioned what cid did.  
  
"Why didn't he call Rinoa though?" Irvine asked. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, right, her coming from Timber and all! Heh heh heh!" Irvine said.  
  
"We heard you have to take two other people. Who you gonna take?" Zell asked.  
  
"Oh, man! It's gonna be harder to pick now, with everyone here!" Squall thought. "Um, I'm not sure. So far I have picked one person." he started.  
  
"Oh, so you picked Rinoa?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No, he didn't pick me!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Then who did you pick?" Quistis asked Squall, confused by why he didn't pick Rinoa.  
  
"How am I gonna tell them that I am going to put my own sons life at risk?" Squall thought. "Well, I have picked one person, I still need to pick another, though" Squall told them. There was silence. The rest of them were waiting for Squall to say the first person, but he wasn't saying anything.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING, GODDAMMIT!!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Squall apologised. "The first person I have picked is." Squall started. "This is gonna be so hard! .Is.Shayne" Squall said then putting his head down in 'shame.' Everyone gasped except for Shayne and Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"YOUR GONNA PUT YOUR OWN SONS LIFE AT RISK!? WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY!!??" Zell screamed at Squall.  
  
"Yeah Squall! Zell's right! How could you do that to your own son!!?" Quistis said. "Yeah, how could you do that to little Shayne!?" Selphie said looking at Shayne.  
  
"I agree with all of those comments!" Irvine said.  
  
"Look, I know its not nice as a father of me but." Squall was saying.  
  
"It's my fault" Shayne butted in.  
  
"Your fault?" Quistis was confused.  
  
"I told him to take me" Shayne said.  
  
"Why?" Zell asked.  
  
"'Cause I wanna fight! I want to travel! I want to. I want to.fight with my father!" Shayne said.  
  
"Wow you really want to fight with me? I never knew that!" Squall said.  
  
"I've been telling you for the past three days!" Shayne yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! Heh heh heh!" Squall said.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna fight, Shayne?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yep! I do!" Shayne said, nodding.  
  
"In that case, who's your second person?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Not sure yet" Squall answered.  
  
"You have to pick soon!" Zell said.  
  
"Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine; who should I choose? Zell's good for close combat, Quistis is good for her blue magic, Selphie's good with magic using her 'slot' and Irvine is good for distant attacking. But who should come?" Squall looked at each of the possibilities. He looked at Zell, who was punching the air.  
  
He looked at Quistis who was sitting down on his couch.  
  
He looked at Selphie and Irvine who were against the wall talking like a teenage couple. "If I take Selphie or Irvine they'll miss each other, so that's not a good idea. Zell? What would he miss? ...The hotdogs! Ok, I'll think about him! And Quistis? What would she miss? Well, she is the 'CC Card 'king'' so maybe she'll miss that. But they'll probably stop playing for a while anyway. They need a break. Oh, man! It's so hard to pick out of two people!  
  
"Attention, everyone! I have reached my decision! The 2nd person I will take to Timber is."  
  
Hahaha!! You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out who he takes!! Aren't you happy? *Pleadingly* Please don't kill me!! Please don't kill me!! I'll see you all next chapter and please R&R!!  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	3. chapter 3

Yo, yo, forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last, won't last, won't last...  
  
Another song of Linkin Park's, this one is from "Points of Authority" from their album, 'Hybrid Theory'.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the 2nd review from my only reviewer so far (chichiri's girl)! You will finally find out who he chose, so don't hurt me!! Please???? So I hope you like who Squall choses!  
  
A CHILD HERO  
CHAPTER 3 - TIME TO LEAVE, SO SAY YOUR GOODBYES  
  
A/N: last time I wrote, Squall was about to decide who to take with him to timber. He had already chosen his first person (Shayne) and was about to choose the second. If you really wanna find out who he chose, stop reading this and read the story! R&R!  
  
"The 2nd person is." Squall started to say. There was silence for a few seconds. ".Is.[sigh] Zell" Squall said.  
  
"YEAH! SWEET!" Zell screamed with glee.  
  
"Oh." Quistis said. "Well, it's your choice! You can have who you want!" Quistis said, trying not to be sad.  
  
"Well, you guys have a good time, ok?" Selphie said, still hugging with Irvine.  
  
"Good for you! Kill some guys for me, will ya?!" Irvine said. Squall nodded.  
  
"So, Shayne, Zell, be ready in the morning at 0800 hours, ok?" Squall ordered them, they nodded. "And now, can you please get out of my house?" Squall asked them, trying to be as nice as he could at that moment. They all nodded and left. "Time to get some rest" Squall said, yawning, stretching out his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too, but you are forgetting one thing. WE STILL HAVE TO EAT!!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"Oh, right. Hehehe! Sorry!" Squall said. They ate and about an hour later, they went to bed.  
  
The next day...  
  
It is 7 o'clock in the morning. Squall is lying in bed, Shayne is also lying in bed. They are both sleeping. Rinoa is the only one awake. Rinoa is making breakfast. On the stove, in a pan, was bacon and eggs. Rinoa was whistling away, cooking. The only sound in the house was her whistling and the sizzling of bacon and eggs. And in the background you could hear, softly, some snoring.  
  
Meanwhile, Zell is just waking and it is 7:03am. Zell yawns then gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and takes off his pyjamas and turns on the shower. After his shower the time was 7:26am. He put on his clothes and stumbled into the kitchen and had some breakfast, hotdogs actually, then started to get his junctions, weapons and magic ready.  
  
"Yep, I have my Ehrgeiz, my magic; curaga, Ultima, etc. GF's... oh, right Squall has those, hey!? Whoa!! Look at the time!!" he said looking at his clock in the kitchen. "7:59??? I better get over to Squalls!!" Zell said rushing out of his home, not hesitating to take another hotdog.  
  
"Oh, man! How could I get up so late?!" Squall yelled trying to get ready as-fast-as-possible.  
  
"[Yawn] man, I'm so tired!" Shayne said walking slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"Shayne! There's bacon and eggs on the bench, take some" Rinoa told Shayne.  
  
"YEAH! Bacon and eggs!! Oh, man!! Thanks mum!" Shayne said, suddenly waking up.  
  
"Man, food always does it!" Rinoa said quietly.  
  
[Knock, knock]  
  
"Hey, anyone, home!?" Zell yelled standing at the front door.  
  
"COMING!!" Rinoa yelled from the kitchen, getting up and walking to the door and opening it to see Zell standing there in his 'everyday' clothes. "Hey Zell, come in" Rinoa invited him in.  
  
"Thanks!" Zell thanked her.  
  
"Hey Zell!" Shayne called out from the kitchen whilst eating his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Shayne!" Zell called out walking into the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the wall and the time it said on it was 7:57am.  
  
"Hey! Why does your clock say 7:57 and mine say 8:02??!" Zell asked, looking at his watch, which was exactly in line with his clock at home.  
  
"You made your clock 5 minutes faster, remember? So you wouldn't be late for stuff?" Squall told Zell walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!" Zell said. "So, like when are we gonna leave?" Zell asked.  
  
"As soon as everyone is ready" Squall said.  
  
"Well, we better hurry up. The next train to timber leaves in half an hour!" Zell informed them.  
  
"I wasn't planning on taking the train, Zell" Squall started.  
  
"Oh, no, your not gonna.but you know that.we cant take it, ever since Selphie.man I don't even wanna think about it" Zell said.  
  
"Well, it's the only way we can get there apart from train. And we can't make the 8:29am train. We have to take Ragnarok" Squall said.  
  
"But you know the amount of money we have to pay to use that! Do you have any idea how much it is to get fuel!? And Selphie, I don't even want to mention what happened that time!" Zell yelled. "  
  
Look, Selphie won't be there! I will be flying and I will NOT do what Selphie does, ok?" Squall tried to reassure him. "And besides, since I'm the captain of garden, I am able to take Ragnarok anytime I want, remember?" Squall asked. "Oh, yeah, now I remember!" Zell said remembering.  
  
Well, they finished getting ready; Squall got his 'Lionheart' and his magic and junction the GF's; Quezacotl, Griever, Doomtrain and Brothers. Shayne got his 'Flame Sabre' his magic and junctioned the GF's; Alexander, Bahamut, Shiva and Eden. Squall gave Zell Ifrit, Tonberry, Carbuncle, Diablos and Pandemona. They each had their fair share of magic junctioned.  
  
(8:07am) "Well now, we all junctioned? Got our weapons?" Zell and Shayne nodded. "Then lets go! Rinoa, take care of yourself, and yes, I will make sure Shayne is ok, ok?" Squall said.  
  
"Thanks" Rinoa replied. "And take care of yourself, I cant take care of a child without a husband, you know!?" Rinoa said. "And if I don't have a child when you come back, I'm gonna kill you!" Rinoa warned.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days ok? BYE!" Squall said grabbing his weapon and starting to walk out of the door.  
  
"Bye mum!" Shayne said hugging Rinoa. "I'm gonna miss you, but I'll take care of myself" Shayne told her.  
  
"And make sure your father doesn't get into much trouble, ok?" she asked. Shayne nodded then walked to grab his gunblade, which was leaning against the lounge.  
  
"See ya Rinoa! Ill take care of Shayne and Squall for ya!" Zell said.  
  
Rinoa stared at him then said "Squall take care of yourself and Shayne you too" Rinoa said.  
  
"Oh, man!" Zell said hanging his head.  
  
"Hehehe!" Shayne laughed.  
  
"Well we gotta go or timber will be gone! See ya!" Squall said walking out the door. Shayne and Zell said good bye and then left.  
  
(At the Ragnarok)  
  
"You flying Squall?" Zell asked.  
  
"Nope" Squall replied.  
  
"Then who is!!" Zell screamed.  
  
".Selphie!" Squall said trying not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT!?? NO WAY! YOU SAID SHE WOULDNT BE HERE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU LET HER FLY THE RAGNAROK! PLEASE DON'T LET HER, I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" Zell pleaded, while Squall and Shayne were laughing their heads of.  
  
"Calm down, hahaha, calm, down would ya? I'm just joking!" Squall told him.  
  
"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Zell screamed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Squall said laughing. "Aarrrgggh! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Zell jumped in the air getting his 'meteor strike' ready.  
  
"Whoa! You are fired up!" Squall said. He grabbed his gunblade ready to block the attack then something hit Zell.  
  
"OUCH! THAT HURT! WHO DID THAT!?" Zell screamed.  
  
"SHAYNE! Don't do that!" Squall screamed at Shayne.  
  
"Sorry, but he was getting annoying!" Shayne told him.  
  
"Oh, ok then. And Zell, shut up!" Squall said.  
  
"Oh, dad I have to go and do something, ill be back in five, k?" Shayne told his father.  
  
"Where you going?" Squall asked.  
  
"Just to say bye to a friend of mine" Shayne told him "nowhere special" Shayne left, running towards Balamb.  
  
Shayne reached a little house. He knocked on the door. A few moments later a beautiful girl opened the door, she stood there, wearing a blue robe, tied up. She had long dark black hair, blue eyes, and she was 5'7". "Shayne!?" the girl said surprised. "What are you doing here, this early?" she asked him.  
  
"I came to say goodbye," Shayne told her.  
  
"What? 'Goodbye'? Are you dying!?" she asked, scared that he was going to die or something. Shayne shook his head.  
  
"No" Shayne told her, "I'm going to timber, I have to go and fight" he told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I want to, I have to, and, it'll be good training" he said.  
  
"But, why do you have to go? What's happened in timber?" she asked.  
  
"It is being invaded by a man named Karajan" he told her.  
  
"Karajan? Have I heard that before?" she thought.  
  
*Flashback* [Voices are echoey]  
  
"Little girl, come here" a voice said. It was dark, you could barely see, there was a girl standing there looking around cautiously.  
  
A/N: this girl is the one Shayne was talking to.  
  
"Who said that?!" the girl asked, still looking around cautiously. She was in a cavern, there was a lot of fire around, but you could still barely see.  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry, let me introduce myself" the man said, then a figure walked in from out of nowhere. He was wearing a black coat, sunglasses, he had a hat on and a handkerchief tied around his mouth. "I am Karajan, your worst nightmare!" he yelled then charged at her.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!!" she yelled then someone appeared next to her. "Huh? Who are.?" she started to ask.  
  
"No time, hold on!!" he yelled then they both disappeared.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Yo, yo, you there!" Shayne said clicking his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she replied. "I was just thinking," she said.  
  
"OK. So as I was saying, I'm leaving in about 3 minutes" he told her.  
  
"What!? Why!? And your only telling me now!?" she screamed.  
  
"I didn't have enough time between yesterday, and this morning. I only found out last night!" Shayne told her.  
  
"Fine. But don't die, I wouldn't be able to live without my boyfriend!" she told him.  
  
A/N: By now you should know it is if you read the 1st chapter.  
  
"Taria, please. I know you don't want me to go. But, I want to fight. Well, I better get going. I will be back, I promise" Shayne reassured Taria.  
  
"Goodbye" she said, then blowing him a kiss as he walked off, toward where Ragnarok was getting ready to take off.  
  
"Shayne, you ready?" Squall asked from the cockpit of the Ragnarok.  
  
"YES! IM COMING ABOARD NOW, OK!?" Shayne yelled back. He ran toward the entrance of the Ragnarok. He went straight to the cockpit to talk to Squall and Zell. "Hey dad, hey Zell. We ready to go?" Shayne asked walking into the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah, you might wanna sit down and put on a seat belt" Squall told Shayne. Shayne nodded and went and sat down in a seat just across from where Zell was sitting. Squall started the Ragnarok and in a matter of seconds they were in the air on their way toward timber.  
  
"Hey Shayne, uh, you do know what you are getting yourself into, don't you?" Zell asked.  
  
"Zell, ill be fine, I'm probably even stronger than you!" Shayne joked. or told.  
  
"Hey! How would you know, you've never fought me before! And." Zell yelled.  
  
"Guys!" Squall said, cutting in. "stop fighting, we're almost there!" Squall told them. "Get ready. You got your weapons?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shayne and Zell said in unison.  
  
"Good, 'cause we're almost there!" Squall told them getting ready to get the control so they can easily get down to timber. "Zell, get the rope!" Squall ordered.  
  
End of chapter 3! Hope ya liked it! R&R please. Next chapter should be up soon. Until then, C-YA!  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything from FF8 etc, etc. I only own what I add.  
  
A/N: um, this chapter isn't that good, but I hope ya like it. Once again, I would like to thank chichiri's girl for her reviews. Plus thanks to all other reviews, even if they did diss my story!  
  
A CHILD HERO  
CHAPTER 4 - MEET YOUR DEATH  
  
A/N: I have changed my routine, I am not going to say, "last time I wrote." etc, etc. I'm doing something different. Well see ya! R&R, thanx!  
  
At the end of my last chapter.  
  
"Guys!" Squall said, cutting in. "stop fighting, we're almost there!" Squall told them. "get ready. You got your weapons?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shayne and Zell said in unison.  
  
"Good, cuz we're almost there!" Squall told them getting ready to get the control so they can easily get down to timber. "Zell, get the rope!" Squall ordered.  
  
This time.  
  
"Hurry up and get it!" Squall yelled the order at Zell. Zell nodded.  
  
"Why do we need a rope, dad?" Shayne asked Squall.  
  
"We're gonna slide down!" Squall answered.  
  
"Slide? Why?" Shayne asked.  
  
"We get there quicker, and its stealthy!" Squall told him.  
  
"Oh!" said Shayne.  
  
"And it will look cool!" Zell butted in.  
  
"Oh." Shayne said uninterestingly. "But whose gonna control the Ragnarok?"  
  
Squall held up the control he was holding in his left hand. "Remote control!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Remote control? What have youse done, upgraded Ragnarok?" Shayne asked.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah! We're just about there, get ready to slide!" Squall informed them, tying the rope to a pipe on the roof.  
  
"Right!" Shayne and Zell said together.  
  
"Ready!...SET!.GO!!!" Squall screamed. Squall first slid down the rope, then Zell, then Shayne went down. They all landed in a fight stance. They were standing just at the entrance to timber. "Zell, Shayne, stay close and watch each others back!" Squall told them.  
  
"Right!" Shayne replied.  
  
"Yeah, ok!" Zell also replied.  
  
"Lets go!" Squall screamed. They started off along the road, watching their backs, making sure no one was gonna make a sneak attack. A few minutes later they ran into 2 guys on the bridge. The first was blonde short hair, 5'8", blue eyes; he was wearing black long pants, a blue shirt with a weird symbol on it, and a black jacket. The other was shorter than the first guy, he was about 5'4", short dark black hair, he was wearing dark red pants with a belt on, white shirt, and a black button up shirt, not buttoned up.  
  
"Who are you!?" Squall demanded, moving into a fighting stance, as did Shayne and Zell. They just stood there with their arms folded, not speaking. "I will ask you one more time! Who are YOU!" Squall demanded again.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?" the tall one asked in a deep voice. Squall was kind of surprised that he replied.  
  
"Just tell us would ya!" Zell demanded.  
  
"Hmm. You will know soon." The tall one replied.  
  
"Buh-bye!" the short one said in a medium-high-pitched voice, and he laughed an evil, high-pitched laugh. Then they just disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Huh! Uh, what just happened here?" Zell asked.  
  
"I don't know. Lets just continue on" Squall told them. They nodded and continued on. Just across the bridge at the train station that led to Galbadia, they ran into a familiar person. "Who's that!" Squall demanded.  
  
"Hello sir, calm down please, sir. Its me sir." The man took of the mask he was wearing and revealed it was watts.  
  
"Watts!" Squall said with surprise.  
  
"Watts what are you doing here?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm here to protect Timber, sir. Hey, where's Rinoa?" watts asked.  
  
"She isn't here" Zell told him.  
  
"Why?" watts asked. Well, Squall explained that she wasn't because Squall didn't want her to come so she wouldn't get hurt and everything. "Oh, so she can't die. But isn't she a sorceress, sir?" watts asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That makes it even more dangerous. They might be after her, and think she has returned to timber! So, she has to stay at garden where it's safe" Squall told him.  
  
"Um, dad.!" Shayne said worriedly.  
  
"Not now, Shayne!" Squall scolded.  
  
"But dad.!" Shayne started more worriedly and louder.  
  
"Uh, Squall I think you should listen to him" Zell advised him, looking at what Shayne was looking at.  
  
"Huh?" Squall asked. He turned around to where Shayne was looking and coming right towards them were 20 men all dressed in army uniforms. "Shayne, why didn't you say something!" Squall screamed.  
  
"I tried to, but you ignored me!!" Shayne yelled back.  
  
"Guys, concentrate would ya!!" Zell yelled at them.  
  
"Right!" Squall answered.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Shayne asked. Squall smiled a smile that meant 'we take them out'. "Right!" Shayne said. They grabbed their weapons getting ready to attack.  
  
"Um, should I just get out of the way?" Watts asked.  
  
"Yeah, go far away! This is gonna be hard, but we will do it, go!" Squall ordered. Watts ran away. Squall, Shayne and Zell got ready to attack and defend. Shayne got ready to cast firaga. Zell got ready to use his limit break. And Squall got ready to summon Quezacotl.  
  
"FIRAGA!!!" Shayne screamed then through a huge fireball toward a line of soldiers. "YES!" Shayne screamed with joy! It killed 4 people.  
  
"PUNCH RUSH!" Zell screamed. He ran up to one soldier and killed him at once, he started using the 'dolphin blow' on another, it killed him, he then used 'my final heaven' on another, and it also killed him. 3 more down. 7 all up.  
  
"I SUMMON THEE, QUEZACOTL!!!" Squall screamed and down from a thundery sky appeared quezacotl, the lightning GF. He started to perform 'thunder storm'. "Good he's doing 'Thunder Storm'" Squall thought to himself. The 'Thunder Storm' killed 10 people, that meant there were only 3 people left. Zell looked at Squall, so did Shayne.  
  
"Yo, Squall. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well, that depends. Are you thinking of Rinoa naked?" Squall asked.  
  
"How did he know?" Zell thought. "No! Why don't we take one each?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Squall asked. By the time they finished their discussion, the soldiers had finished talking about the sorceress war and had finished two cups of coffee each.  
  
"There drinking coffee at a time like this! What kind of soldiers are they!?" Shayne whined.  
  
"What the.? Man, lets just get this over with, ok?" Squall suggested. They nodded, the soldiers tried to defend. Squall, Shayne and Zell ran up with their weapons. Shayne ran up with his gunblade and cut the first guy in half, Zell ran up to the second one and hit him in the head killing him instantly, and Squall ran up to the final one and cut his head off! They all stood there, huffing and puffing, tired. "Good... now, lets continue on, shall we?" Squall suggested. They nodded and they all started walking over the dead bodies of 20 people, toward where Watts had run off to.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"I have to go!! Let me go!! Stop it!!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"I...cant...let you...GO!" Quistis was holding Rinoa back. Rinoa was trying to go to timber. They were still inside her dorm though.  
  
"Uh, eh. Fine" Rinoa gave up trying to struggle.  
  
"Few! {Sigh}" Quistis sighed with relief. "So you finally give up!" Quistis assumed.  
  
"But why can't I go?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Cuz Squall said so!" Quistis informed.  
  
"Fine..." Rinoa said. [Ring, ring] the phone rang. "Who could be ringing here?" Rinoa asked. Rinoa walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered the phone. "...No not right now...oh, ok ill tell him you called" she then hang up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Quistis asked. Rinoa walked slowly towards Quistis.  
  
"Um, it was just Shayne's friend, Nick" Rinoa answered. Quistis's eyes widened.  
  
"Nick, you mean Nick Almasy?!" Quistis asked, worried. Rinoa nodded. "We have to go to his 'lair' immediately!" Quistis told Rinoa.  
  
"Why!?" Rinoa asked. Quistis grabbed Rinoa by the arm and started for the door.  
  
"'Cause, I have a bad feeling. I think that he is somehow involve in the timber incident!" Quistis told her.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Ahhh!!" Zell screamed being knocked back to the ground.  
  
"ZELL!" Squall screamed. They were fighting a man, wearing a full black body suit. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Squall asked loudly.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare, I am death, I am, the one, and only, Exedous!" Exedous told.  
  
End of chapter 4! Hope ya like the chapter! I know I did! ^_^!!!! C ya then! R&R!  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	5. a child hero chap 5

If I turn my back I'm defenceless, And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll take from me till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone, but if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer, then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
BY MYSELF.  
  
Linkin Park, aren't they a great band? I love them! That one was from "By Myself" or "BY MYSLF" from either of their albums, 'Hybrid theory' or 'Reanimation'. Well, enough of songs, onto my story, which some ungrateful bastards say I can't, write when I don't see them writing any stories!!  
  
First of all, if you are any of the following, Ash, PrincessMercury, Lex (), demigod (), Weiila, Sephiroth Hayes, or Omegaflex, then read the following:  
  
Ash- I am 13 years old, ok Ash!? What the fuck do you mean, "Don't try too hard"? Look, You do what you want with your life, and I'll do this just to piss you off, is that fair? I think so! And if you didn't read the others chapters cause of the first, they are made much different cause of chichiri's girl, k?  
  
PrincessMercury- LMAO? Don't you mean LAO??.BITCH!  
  
Lex()- (First of all, are you and demigod friends? You both have () after your names!) Man, did you read all the chapters? I changed during the chapters! I've actually now used Microsoft Word's Spelling & Grammar. But I don't think you would've bothered would you? Why do you assume Shayne lives in Balamb? He could live at Trabia for all you knew at the time! And I'm gonna update the chapter with all Spelling and Grammar correct, just to let you know! Thank you for reviewing! Look, even my brother says I have talent. And please, don't hesitate to inform me when you write a fic! Oh, and his pen name is Adam_lockhart. ({Sarcastic Dick}  
  
demigod()- (First of all, are you and Lex friends? You both have () after your names!) Um, I don't see you spelling correctly! And if I don't, it's cause I'm writing fast, ok? I don't feel like checking it, is that ok with you? I guess not. Did you ever think that I made Shayne like that on purpose? Maybe he's gonna change or something? If you didn't, then you're no worthy reader are you? Man, I love it you know? All these shitty reviews telling me about spelling and grammar when I look at there spelling and it's atrocious! I know that in the review box it doesn't have it, but you can check it without the computer having to, you know? And chichiri's girl is NOT my girlfriend, she's just a reviewer, I don't even know who she is really! I only met her over the net, y'know?! BEEATCH!  
  
Weiila- thanks for sticking up for me, you're the only one to tell Hayes off. for now. Oh, BTW, The review line is not a chat room!!  
  
Sephiroth Hayes- Man, you think you're great don't you? Oh, in your profile, "Be afraid of a man with a swinging sword" or something like that, the only way you can kill someone is by just swinging a sword round and round! You can't fight like a man, can you? With your fists, or even fighting properly with a sword? You know, I'm glad I'm on your bad side!! You see, you cannot stop me from this; I don't care who you are! I don't care if you're the president! I don't care if you own this site! I don't care if you are the most important person in the world! You are a fool!!! No matter what you do, you cannot win! No one can beat me! Well, except for my brothers, but that is out of the question! I will succeed! I will conquer! I will overcome every single thing! It doesn't even matter how hard you try! (LOL). Sorry, got a little carried away there! Hmm, what else do I have to say? .Oh, yeah, that's right, hehehe.Have you ever written a story? Well, from what I've seen, you haven't! Oh, BTW, my brothers pen name is Adam_lockhart. He says I have talent and well, he gave me a review to you and others (above). You would be able to read it, wouldn't you? Read it please! I think it he wrote something about you! ( {BEEATCH!}  
  
OmegaflareX(): I know by saying what I'm about to say is gonna make me look like an idiot, but, what you said is impossible! Let me ask you something, Have you written a fic? Well, have ya? Do not hesitate to inform me when you write a fic! And about what you said to my bro, well, 1st of all, I'm not hiding behind him, 2nd: Having to do a lot of work does mean it will change the quality, 'cause I'm updating my chapters, spelling & grammar and all that kind of stuff. And 3rd: I know this may sound stupid, but, uh, some people read the whole thing sometimes and when people review, they submit it to the 1st chapter and yes, I know some of you people didn't submit to chapter 1, and then when people check out who have reviewed, they see it's been submitted to chap 1 and think that they had submitted the review when the story only had that chapter! And I'm thinking that's what you did, 'cause you certainly didn't try to help me out! (  
  
And for all of the above, sorry, but you pushed me just a little too hard! ((( Buh-Bye! Well onto the story!  
  
A/N: once again, I would like to thank Chichiri's girl for her reviews! I would also like to say thanks for reviewing to Seriphath Hayes, Ash, Weiila, Lex(), demigod(), PrincessMercury. I bet youse are wondering why I'm thanking you, correct? Well, where do I begin? You have reminded me, reminded me that there are stupid, f#&king people in the world.  
  
A CHILD HERO  
CHAPTER 5 - AN AMAZING WARRIOR?  
  
Last chapter...  
  
"Nick, you mean nick Almasy?!" Quistis asked, worried. Rinoa nodded. "We have to go to his 'lair' immediately!" Quistis told Rinoa.  
  
"Why?" Rinoa asked. Quistis grabbed Rinoa by the arm and started for the door.  
  
"Cuz, i have a bad feeling. I think that he is somehow involve in the timber incident!" Quistis told her.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Ahhh!!" Zell screamed, being knocked back to the ground.  
  
"ZELL!" squall screamed. They were fighting a man, wearing a full black body suit. "WHO ARE YOU!?" squall asked loudly.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare, I am death, I am, the one and only, Exedous!" Exedous told.  
  
This chapter...  
  
"Exedous, hey? What do you want with us? Who do you work for? Karajan?" squall asked helping Zell up.  
  
"So, you know more about us than 'master' thought?" Exedous said, mainly talking to himself.  
  
"'Master'? Who is this 'master' of yours? Is it Karajan?" squall asked.  
  
"Master? You 3 will meet him soon!" Exedous told. As Squall continued talking talking to Exodus, Shayne scanned the area checking for anything suspicious. He looked at Squall who was standing in a fight stance looking at Exedous. He then looked at Zell, who was looking at Squall who was looking at Exedous, also in a fight stance. A shiver went up Shayne's spine, making him alert for more danger. He quickly turned around, at the same time taking out his Gunblade, ready for battle, only to see a cat of some description.  
  
"Phew," Shayne thought, relieved. He started to put his Gunblade away when a shadowy figure moved quickly, out of an alleyway to Shayne's right. Luckily, Shayne saw it in the corner of his eye. In an instant Shayne pulled back his Gunblade and blocked an attack from the shadowy figure. "Arrggghh!!" Shayne struggled to hold back the attack. He took a quick glance to his right, long enough to see Zell coming toward him then knocking the person off of him. Shayne fell to the ground, weak. "Thanks Zell." He thanked Zell, grabbing his gunblade which had fallen next to him.  
  
"No need for thanks! Helping save you is more than enough! By the way, I did promise your mother that I would protect you and Squall!" Zell told him. Shayne just nodded, then got up, getting ready for another attack.  
  
"Who's that!?" Squall asked, seeing the person who attacked Shayne. Exedous glanced over toward where Shayne and Zell were standing.  
  
"Who? That guy?" Exedous asked.  
  
"Yeah! The one who attacked my son!" Squall said, furiously.  
  
"Oh, yeah! That's right! Master requested reinforcements! So they actually sent some other? I don't know why?" He questioned. "I could've taken care of youse by myself!" He argued.  
  
"Shayne! This guy looks tough! We'll both have to take him, OK!?" Zell suggested.  
  
"Right!" Shayne agreed with Zell. Shayne got ready to attack, as did Zell. Shayne had a feeling this guy wasn't your average fighter. He had a feeling this was going to be one of the toughest fights of his life!  
  
"On 'three', OK?" Zell said. Shayne nodded. "One!" Zell said.  
  
"Two!" Shayne said.  
  
"THREE!!" They both said in unison, and then jumped at the person who attacked them. The person grabbed out to daggers and swung his right arm backward, then bringing it forward to hit Shayne backward onto the ground. He swung his left hand back and brought it forward to hit Zell back onto the ground as well.  
  
"Ahhh!" Zell screamed as he hit the ground.  
  
"Who is this guy!?" Shayne screamed out. Shayne and Zell both got up, getting ready to defend or attack. "Zell! It's no use attacking him head on! He's too fast! We'll have to figure out another technique!" Shayne yelled to Zell.  
  
"Right!" Zell replied.  
  
"How about we use our GFs then?" Shayne asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Zell answered. They both got ready to Summon. "I. SUMMON. THEE. IFRIT!" Zell screamed. Ifrit came from a fireball, ready to his thing.  
  
"I.SUMMON.THEE.SHIVA!" Shayne screamed. Up from the ground in an icicle came Shiva. She got 'Diamond Dust' ready and Ifrit got 'Hell Fire' ready. They both were moving at the same speed. Shiva and Ifrit were just about to finish their moves when they both got knocked down. They lay on the ground, lifeless. "Huh? Whoa! What happened?" Shayne asked, confused.  
  
"He just knocked them down! How?" Zell screamed.  
  
"Shayne! .Zell! .MAN!" Squall screamed, clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth. "How could he?! You! Exedous! Tell me! Who is that guy?! I want a name!" Squall ordered.  
  
"I do not know who he is, all I know is that he is pretty damn strong! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Exedous laughed.  
  
"Stop. LAUGHING!!" Squall screamed. "AAHHHH!!" Squall held his Lionheart and jumped up in the air and attacked Exedous by hitting him continuously with his Lionheart.  
  
"Aargghh!!" Exedous screamed as Squall hit him, over and over again.  
  
"See! .How! .You! .Like! .IT!!" Squall yelled, as he hit Exedous each time, doing the limit break, 'Lionheart'.  
  
"No! No! NNOOOOOOO!!" Exedous screamed, as Squall finished 'Lionheart'. Squall hit Exedous, knocking him to the ground. Squall landed on his feet, about 20 metres away from where Exedous lay, lifeless. He landed facing away from Exedous. After a few moments, Squall put his gunblade away, and turned around. He slowly walked over to where Exedous was. When he reached the body, he knelt down next to it.  
  
"You didn't have a chance. You knew it. This was a decoy, so is he, if not, then these guys a pretty stupid to have weak guys as defence." Squall thought, while looking over to Shayne and Zell, fighting off the person. "Except for that guy, though. If he was as strong as Exedous, Shayne could take him on easily. Well, guess I should help 'em!" Squall thought, then standing up straight again he said, "Goodbye, you could've had a better life, but instead you fought me, farewell. I hope your next life's better." He ran over to Shayne and Zell. "You need some help?"  
  
"I would say so!" Zell yelled, jumping back from an attack.  
  
"Well, now I'm here!" Squall told them, grabbing out his gunblade again, ready to attack. "Let's get him!" Squall yelled, signalling Zell and Shayne to back him up. Squall slowly walked toward the person, being careful, ready for anything. "Hey, there! You hurt my son! Do you know what happens to people who hurt my son?" Squall asked, with a smirk on his face. The person shook his head.  
  
"Well, you get a meeting with me, Squall Leonhart!"  
  
".So, you are the great. Squall Leonhart? I heard about you!" The person finally spoke, in a medium pitched voice.  
  
"Huh?" Squall asked, unsuspected that he would speak. "You speak?"  
  
"Of course I speak, nearly everyone speaks! You idiot!" The guy told Squall, quietly, and seriously.  
  
"Who are you? Do you work for Karajan?" Squall asked, still holding his gunblade in a fighting stance.  
  
"I do not know a Karajan, personally. Although, I was sent here to destroy him as my primary objective, and to kill anyone who gets in my way." This guy told Squall, walking slowly toward him. Squall put his gunblade up, sideways, in front of himself.  
  
"What? Another master? How could this be? Show us your face!" Squall ordered.  
  
"My FACE!? No one sees my face! Especially you, the 'great' Squall Leonhart!" this guy was starting to piss of Squall. Squall grabbed his gunblade, which he was already holding, and walked closer to the guy.  
  
"If you won't show me your face, at least tell me your name!" Squall ordered, hoping he would comply. The guy turned around facing away from Squall.  
  
"Okay then. I am a warrior from Zegar, a planet a fair distance away from this one, where people who look like humans live. We are called the Zegarians." The guy informed them. "I am one of the best on that planet, as a matter of fact. And probably one of the best here, as well. Well, My name is."  
  
[End of chapter]  
  
P.S. Linkin Park rock, as does Eminem.  
  
Another name trivia thingy! Well, I hope ya like the chapter. R&R! C YA soon. Sorry it was short, but couldn't think much, too much time writing replies to reviewers. (At top) And writing songs.  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	6. chapter 6

I got a Heart full of pain, head full of stress Handful of anger, held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes [But hate everyone else's more] I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together Because all of this stress Gave me something to write on The pain gave me something I could set my sights on You never forget the blood sweat and tears The uphill struggle over years The fear and trash talking And the people it was to And the people that started it Just like you  
  
Tried to give you warning, But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening  
  
That is the second verse to "NOBODY'S LISTENING" from Linkin Park's album METEORA, out in stores now. And it's relaying to how I feel about Sephiroth Hayes, OFX and other flamers. And one thing to the flamers, mainly to Hayes and OFX, if you don't like my story so much, why do you continue read it? No comment? Thought so! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: The 6th chapter to this story, hope you enjoy. all those people who read it and like it, that is. R&R. And this is gonna be a short chapter, sorry! And I'm sorry that I keep calling the Zegarian, "The Zegarian", really, I'm sorry! :-( {teardrop- teardrop} ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A CHILD HERO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 6 - REMEMBRANCE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter.  
  
"If you won't show me your face, at least tell me your name!" Squall ordered, hoping he would comply. The guy turned around facing away from Squall.  
  
"Okay then. I am a warrior from Zegar, a planet a fair distance away from this one, where people who look like humans live. We are called the Zegarians." The guy informed them. "I am one of the best on that planet, as a matter of fact. And probably one of the best here, as well. Well, My name is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter.  
  
The Zegarian was standing there, facing away from Squall, "Squall, I think you know who I am." The Zegarian told him, cracking his neck to the sides.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Squall asked, with a confused look on his face. The Zegarian got a smirk on his face.  
  
"You don't remember? You should." He told Squall, but Squall was starting to get confused.  
  
"What.are you.talking.about?" Squall asked, stumbling the words out slowly.  
  
"Was it you?" The Zegarian asked. "Yes, but it was him too, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?" Squall asked. Suddenly, the Zegarian disappeared, and reappeared near Squall. "Whoa!" he screamed, moving backward.  
  
"You!" The Zegarian yelled, pointing his finger at Shayne. Shayne looked around, behind him, then looked back at the Zegarian.  
  
"What? Me?" He asked, pointing at himself, confused.  
  
"Yes! You! You- you know who I am, do you not?" The Zegarian asked.  
  
"I. I've never met you in my life, until 20 minutes ago!" Shayne answered, yelling. "But that voice, have I heard that somewhere before?" Shayne asked himself.  
  
"Maybe. Now, you will know who I am, if you see my FACE!" He screamed, grabbing his cloak and throwing it off toward his right, revealing a man similar looking to the humans. He had real dark brown hair, spiked up. His eyes were sky blue; he had a scar on his left cheek, from under his eye down to next to his mouth. He now wore a white cape type thing, a black shirt with a weird symbol on it, and he wore long black pants. Shayne and the others all stared at him, he looked just like a human, but he wasn't as he told them. Was he really a Zegarian, or was he lying? "Do you not recognise me? We met that night, remember?" He asked, hoping Shayne would remember. Shayne just looked at him, half recognising, half not.  
  
"Could it be? Really? It is! It's him! I remember now!" Shayne thought to himself. "You! I remember now! It was three years ago, I was only ten years old, it was right after my birthday too. You came to me in a dream first."  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Shayne, I'm here to help you, not to hurt you! Please, come with me!" The mysterious Zegarian yelled. Shayne was running away, in the Fire Cavern, he had somehow gotten there during the night, and the date was Friday the 13th of September 2000.  
  
"What do you want!? Who are you!?" Shayne creamed out, running, turning around in circles, looking around very quickly.  
  
"I want what you want, Shayne!" The voice informed him, calmly. Shayne was still confused and scared  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?" He asked himself over and over again. The Zegarian dude continued to speak.  
  
"Shayne Leonhart, if you do not listen to me, you will DIE!" He yelled at Shayne, he stopped in his tracks, so many thoughts ran through his head.  
  
"What does he mean? I'm gonna die? How can that be? NO! I will not die! I cannot! I will survive! I can fight off anything! He can't tell me what's gonna happen to me!" Shayne thought in his mind, getting really pissed off, he clenched his fists. Facing his feet, Shayne closed his eyes, and stood there for a long time, silent.  
  
"Shayne, listen to me. it's for the best. please, Shayne. Look at me!" He ordered, the Zegarian appeared in front of Shayne; Shayne slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person, or whatever he was. "That. is good, Shayne. Look into my eyes!" He ordered. Shayne looked into the eyes of the Zegarian, his sky blue eyes sat in the sockets of his eyes, obviously, his smooth skin held his clothing, the scar on his left cheek made him look like he were in many fights, and his dark brown hair spiked up, this guy had to have been evil by the looks of him. Then it all stayed silent.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"It was him!" Shayne thought in his mind, "But how could he know who I was?" he asked himself. Squall and Zell just stared at the guy, but it seemed like they were staring into space.  
  
"Shayne, it seems your friend and father have nothing to say!" The Zegarian told Shayne. Shayne was wondering why his father was just staring at the Zegarian.  
  
"Dad!" Shayne yelled out to his father, "Zell!" He yelled to Zell. They both came out of their 'trance' and looked at Shayne. "Father, I know who he is!"  
  
"Son. I know who he is too." Squall told him, Shayne was surprised by what his father said.  
  
"What - what do you mean?" Shayne asked, confused and suspecting at the same time.  
  
"I see you haven't told him yet." The Zegarian told Squall laughing to himself and pointing at Squall. Shayne walked up to his father, wondering what was happening. "Shayne. there is something you must know about your life." The Zegarian told him.  
  
"Wait!" Squall called out, "he doesn't need to know!" He told the Zegarian.  
  
"Dad? What don't I need to know? What's going on?" Shayne asked, confused and worried. Squall sighed, walked over to Shayne, and whispered in his ear. Shayne gasped, widened his eyes and looked over to the Zegarian. "You? Now I remember!" Shayne remembered something.  
  
[Flashback] ~~ A/N: BTW, Shayne talking is what he's telling them and it is done like this, #oh yeah#, ok? And any others will be like this, ^oh yeah^, k? Lets continue. ~~  
  
Back where he was just remembering before, it was still silent, Shayne standing there with his eyes closed, the Zegarian standing behind him.  
  
#You didn't stop talking to me, even when it was as quiet as a mouse#  
  
^How did he then?^ Zell asked  
  
^Through telepathy!^ Zegarian answered  
  
^ok!^ Zell answered.  
  
"Shayne, you can hear me, correct?" The Zegarian asked him through telepathy.  
  
"What? Telepathy? How?" Shayne asked himself, or rather the Zegarian.  
  
"Good, you can hear me. I know the technique called 'telepathy', yes, I know it is very rare to have it among your species, but among mine, it is what everyone has!" He informed Shayne.  
  
^So, youse use telepathy? So, what's this got to do with what Squall told Shayne?^ Zell asked.  
  
#I'm getting to that! So, as I was saying, he was talking to me and he said that they all use telepathy, fascinating isn't it?#  
  
^Whatever!^ Zell said.  
  
"What do you want?" Shayne asked, curious of what he was still standing there, and why he was there.  
  
"As I said, I want what you want!" He answered, repeating what he had answered before.  
  
"For you to go away?" Shayne asked, with a smirk on his face. The Zegarian cringed.  
  
"No! I want what you truly want!" He informed Shayne, making sure he heard him.  
  
"What I truly want? What?" Shayne asked, confused.  
  
^What do you mean? What you truly want? What do you truly want, Shayne?^ Zell asked.  
  
#As I said before, I'm getting to that!# Shayne started to get really pissed off with Zell.  
  
"Heh heh heh. you know!" He told Shayne, "You said it 28 days ago!" Shayne started to count on his fingers.  
  
".My birthday? How? What?" Shayne asked himself as the Zegarian listened to him.  
  
"You remember now?" The Zegarian asked, still listening to Shayne's thoughts.  
  
"Uh! Yes! I always asked for, well since my birthday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter. Sorry for the little break in my writing of the story, just haven't been able to have access to the internet much and I haven't had many thoughts for this story, so if you have any thoughts on what this story should have in the next chappy, I could use some help! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
P.S. aren't ya glad I still haven't told ya his name after what? 2 chapters? ^_^  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


	7. chapter 7

Some days I just wanna up and call it quits,  
  
I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks,  
  
Everytime I go to get up I just fall in pits,  
  
My life's like one great big ball of shit,  
  
If I could just put it all in to all I spit,  
  
Instead I always try to swallow it,  
  
Instead of staring at this wall and shit,  
  
While I sit writers block sick of all this shit,  
  
Can't call it shit, all I know is I'm about to hit the wall,  
  
If I have to see another one of mom's alcoholic fits,  
  
This is it, last straw, that's all, that's it,  
  
I ain't dealing with another 'reviewer of fanfics',  
  
I'm like a skillet bubbling, till it filters up,  
  
I'm about to kill it, I can feel it building up,  
  
Blow this building up, I've concealed enough,  
  
My cup run'ith over I've done and filled it up,  
  
The pen explodes and busts and ink spills my guts,  
  
You think all I do is stand here and feel my nuts,  
  
But I'm a show you, what, you gonna feel my rush,  
  
You don't feel it then it must be to real to touch, Peel a dutch, I'm about to tear shit up,  
  
Goosebumps, yeah I'm a make your hair sit up,  
  
Yeah sit up, I'm a tell you who I be,  
  
I'm a make you hate me cause you ain't me, You ain't, it ain't to late to finally see,  
  
What you close minded fucks were to blind to see,  


  
  
"Rabbit Run" by Eminem from 8 Mile Words in quotent marks were changed. These - 'and'  
  
A/N: 7th chapter! I thank all the reviewers. This is my third story posted on this site, and it has the most reviews, the others only have like 3 or 5, or something. Well, R&R.  
  
OFX, NEVER diss Linkin Park on my story! I don't care if you don't like them but don't tell me that, or I will have to reconsider everything I sent to you! Thanx!   
  
And Amanda, I have been using italics, it just mustn't be appearing on FF Net. I'll try to find out a way to make it appear if that keeps happening.   
  
  
A CHILD HERO  
  
CHAPTER 7 – "IS THIS... THE END?"  
  
  
Last chapter...  
  
"What I truly want? What?" Shayne asked, confused.  
  
What do you mean? What you truly want? What do you truly want, Shayne? Zell asked.  
  
As I said before, I'm getting to that! Shayne started to get really pissed off with Zell.  
  
"Heh heh heh... you know!" He told Shayne, "You said it 28 days ago!" Shayne started to count on his fingers.  
  
"...My birthday? How? What?" Shayne asked himself as the Zegarian listened to him.  
  
"You remember now?" The Zegarian asked, still listening to Shayne's thoughts.  
  
"Uh! Yes! I always asked for, well since my birthday..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
  
This chapter...  
  
  
"What did you want since your birthday?" Zell asked, eager to know. Shayne was staying quiet.  
  
"...I... wanted to... be... stronger than my father..." Shayne hesitantly told them. The Zegarian grinned the largest grin Shayne had ever seen in his life, even bigger than Seifer's.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to hear! Now! I have fulfilled your wish!" He told them, still with the huge grin. Everyone looked at the Zegarian with a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shayne asked, clenching his fists and facing him. The Zegarian chuckled.  
  
"I have done it. The wish was mine as well, remember?" He informed them and they just stood still with their mouths open.  
  
"You are... I know your name! You are... my... half-brother! The one they call 'Tarragon' aren't you?" Shayne asked, knowing it was the truth. A smirk appeared on the Zegarian's face.  
  
"For once, you are correct, Shayne. But I bet your father already knew that, didn't you, since you named me?" Tarragon asked. Squall grunted.  
  
"I thought it was you, but why are you doing this, Tarragon? Why become evil?" Shayne asked, confused.  
  
Zell yelled to Shayne, "Shayne, how did you know he was your half-brother?"  
  
"I heard rumours from people in Garden one day! I didn't think it was true, but there he is, right in front of me! And you still haven't answered me, Tarragon" Shayne informed his half-brother.  
  
"Well, I had a dream, the dream to defeat the one whom left me and my mother when I was only a child." He answered Shayne's question. Shayne gasped.  
  
"Y-You don't mean- I mean you can't mean- M-my father?" Shayne asked, with exasperation.  
  
"YES! My biological father. The one everyone calls 'Sir Squall Leonhart'!" He yelled, looking at Squall, who was clenching one fist and gripping his gunblade hard with the other hand.  
  
It all stayed silent for a while, no one speaking, but everyone thinking. But even though they all now knew Tarragon could read their minds, they still thought out a plan to kill him. "You know I can hear you, yet you persist to think of a plan, you fools!" Tarragon yelled at them through his mind.  
  
"He can hear us? That's right, Shayne told us!" Zell thought to himself, which Tarragon was listening in on. Everyone kept just speaking to Tarragon if they felt, but they didn't want to use their voice box to speak to him or anyone else.  
  
"First of all, how did you get this ability, Tarragon?" asked Squall, looking as if he were in a dreamlike state or something.  
  
"I have a very good answer for that, but I will only tell you after you fight me!" Tarragon exclaimed then stood from where he knelt down.  
  
"What!?" Squall screamed out the one obvious question.  
  
"I want a duel with my father, no interruptions, just me and you! Even though I would love to see my brother fight, I want to have my revenge!" He spoke out all this at once, spitting it in Squall's direction.  
  
"Leave my father alone!" Shayne yelled, jumping in front of Squall, facing the end point of his gunblade at Tarragon. "You want to see how strong I am? Well, I'm giving you a chance right now, fight ME!" Shayne screamed at Tarragon.  
  
"Just like me, aren't you? Wanting to fight anyone. Oh, I can tell you are my brother, but... there's something different about you. Something unusual... Very well!" Tarragon yelled out, raising his open hand in the air, looking as if to be calling forth something. Suddenly a sword started falling out of the sky and spun around and around until it landed point-end into the ground in front of Tarragon. Squall gasped, he looked paralysed.  
  
"Shayne, I'm going to give you a chance to join me and live or stay with your pitiful team of friends and die. What will it be?" Tarragon asked giving Shayne a 2-choice answer.  
  
Shayne didn't even have to think of his answer, "NO Tarragon! Why the fuck would I join you!? I'd rather burn in hell!!" Shayne screamed out using all his strength to get it out.  
  
"Hmm, very well, brother! If you wish to die by your friends, you shall do just that!" Tarragon ran toward Shayne grabbing the sword and swinging at Shayne, but without even thinking Shayne swung his gunblade blocking the attack.  
  
"Argghh!!!" Shayne yelled casting Firaga on Tarragon, burning him. "You'll pay for that one, bitch!" Tarragon yelled at Shayne, "Come forth, Great monster of dark, Diablos!" Tarragon screamed as he summoned Diablos. "Raagghhh!!" Diablos screamed, spreading back his wings as he fell from the sky.  
  
"Diablos?? You can summon?" Shayne asked, falling back onto the ground. "H- how did you get it? Diablos? But the lamp!" Shayne stammered.  
  
"It is... my fault." Squall spoke out. Shayne stared at his father, wondering what he meant, and then his question was answered. "I had attained Diablos then had discarded the lamp Headmaster Cid had given us," Squall confessed every word.  
  
"But why would you discard it?" Shayne asked him.  
  
"I figured we wouldn't need it anymore, thus I discarded it at-"  
  
"Timber!" Tarragon butted in. "I was following youse that day, when you were helping that one that kept perving on you in the train," he informed.  
  
"...That's right, but how couldn't I sense you were there?" asked Squall, confused why he couldn't feel his presence that day, remembering almost everything. Tarragon chuckled.  
  
"That, my father, is for me to know, and for you to find-"but before Tarragon could finish his sentence Shayne grabbed his gunblade and swung for Tarragon's head...  
  
[To be continued...]  
  
  
Mwahahaha!!!! I think I will leave you with that, for I shall not spoil anything. Well, keep reading and tell me what you think will happen and if you liked it. Tell me anything you think needs fixing up and I know that some of my writings skills aren't the best but don't say what the others said. No flamers! Bye.  
  
Shayne/Squall aka Slim Shayney 


End file.
